


Little Secrets

by NeverComingHome



Category: Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

Monica decides the only way to avoid a broken heart is to never fall in love, it’s in direct opposition to her vow of finding a soul mate and having kids before she’s thirty, but it’s early and she’s still working out the kinks. The night is young and the music is loud in her ears as she watches Phoebe jump up and down to her own improvised beat, skirt billowing and rippling. The drink is cold in Monica’s hand, the frozen glass streaked with water marks in the growing heat of the club.

Phoebe mouths ‘come here’, gesturing emphatically with two arms and rolling her eyes like a child when the other woman twirls the straw and shakes her head.

“Okay,” Phoebe says upon reaching her, “you need to dance.”

“No, no I’m fine really.”

“Yeah okay so not buying that.”

She sighs, looking around the room which pulses red and blue, “Phoebs I’m really tired, can’t we just go home?”

“No! I am your designated fun friend and we’re gonna beat Joey’s night or die trying.”

“Wow,” Monica deadpans bringing the straw to her lips, “I’m super excited now.”

Thump thump thump goes the bass and Monica is swaying back and forth with arms crossed while Phoebe dances around her, fingers drifting over her waist, tugging her newly steam cleaned blouse and squeezing the fabric roses tied at the back; wrinkling and provoking. Monica’s not an idiot, she clenches her teeth and refuses to give in. Some blonde haired male version of Phoebe sidles up wearing a grin as he slips behind her, mouthing something into her ear that makes her smile and her eyes flick up to his face and down again before replying. 

Great, Monica thinks even Joey wasn’t this obvious about flirting while he was supposed to be dragging his friend out of a “two month dump slump” as Chandler had smugly put it. Phoebe mouths ‘come here’ again and interlaces their fingers together, the Neanderthal still close behind when she raises Monica’s arms up and slides her hands down, fingertips grazing muscles, tickling her underarm before settling at her waist to catch the sway of Monica’s hips and make them mimic her own.

Phoebe is a masseuse, she’s used to curves and subtle indentations that trigger jerks and spasms and sighs when pressed. Monica’s is a few inches left of her belly button and her forehead rests against Phoebe’s when a thumb is pressed into it before sliding away in the faintest of teases.

“I think he‘s jealous.”

Monica laughs, feeling weightless, in control and helpless all at once as Phoebe continues to manipulate her movements, leading her one way while keeping her pointed in another, her feet along for the ride as they keep in step.

Phoebe kisses her. I think he‘s jealous, laughter, kiss. It doesn’t make sense and Monica’s surprised she expected it to, surprised that she’s surprised. Phoebe is all about impulse about doing what feels right and wrong, always trying to find happiness between the extremes.

“Don’t do that.” Phoebe says raising her voice so Monica won‘t hear all the things she isn't saying, “Stay with me. Stay with me Geller.”

Then she takes her to a corner and kisses her again. Her skirt presses up again Monica’s jeans and she smells like sweat and flowers, her tongue tasting of rum when it slips into Monica’s mouth. She giggles when they fumble, bite when she needs to and doesn’t let her run when Monica shivers because they aren’t trying to win back an apartment so the moans against her neck are real.

The music has changed and it’s telling her to trust trust trust, to fall in lust and claw her way out only to fall back in and the alcohol is telling her to listen so she tears a button off her blouse and kisses Phoebe back.

~*~  
 _“She’ll break your heart,” he tells her._

_She smiles, glancing up to see the pity in his eyes before looking away, “I don’t care.”_


End file.
